


quEStiONs

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: prompt: "come over here and make me" rejanis





	quEStiONs

Janis had known it would be a mistake to let Regina come over while she was painting. When Regina had called her earlier that day, begging to come over so she could blow off her dad’s request to hang out for the first time since the divorce (”I’m not ready to forgive him), she had been weak and welcomed her into her home with open arms, and now, she was totally regretting it. 

“Do you have any food?” Regina asked for the third time in the last twenty minutes. 

“I said, I’ll get you some when I take a break or you can go pick some up,” Janis said through grit teeth. 

“But I don’t wanna drive,” Regina complained, just like she had the other two times Janis had suggested this. “I’m ordering Chinese.”

Janis huffed. Why couldn’t she have just done that without bothering her again? After a short phone conversation with the restaurant, Regina went back to scrolling through Instagram until she inevitably got bored again and asked Janis another stupid question. 

“Can I put on a movie?”

“Ooh, do you have Hulu?”

“Can I have some of your chicken?”

“Is there milk in your fridge? And, if so, can I make a bowl of cereal?”

“Can I paint your nails?”

“Regina, please, shut the fuck up,” Janis said after about an hour or so of the constant questions breaking her concentration. 

Regina, who had been laying on her back, feet propped over the end of the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan and watching the blades go round and round, sat up, suddenly the picture of pristine.

“Come over here and make me.”

Janis couldn’t help but smirk. She put down her paintbrush and turned to face the other girl.

“Y’know, when somebody says that, it’s like, basically asking the other person to kiss them.”

“Oh yeah?” Regina said, watching Janis stalk towards her slowly, sporting her own smirk.

Janis nodded, taking Regina’s face in her hands and leaning down until their noses brushed, pausing for only a second before kissing her, hungrily. Then, she straightened back up and walked back over to her easel like nothing had happened. 

“C’mon,” Regina whined. “You can’t just do that.”

“Give me fifteen more minutes of quiet, and I’ll come back over there,” Janis said, her brush dangling from her mouth. 

“And we’ll make out?” Regina asked, ever the blunt one. Janis’ lips curled upwards around the brush. 

“If you don’t bother me while I’m painting again, sure.”


End file.
